Adam - First Son of God
by BigFatCucumber
Summary: "There are other places in your world Ichigo, but I cannot show you yet. Because I fear that the truth may hurt you more than the ignorance"
1. Chapter 1 - R A I N

_I want to ask you…_

_ About your past- _

_ Zangetsu… _

_ I want to ask… _

_ what happened… _

_ What went so wrong- _

_ For you to turn into this? _

_ You told me, that the two of you are is the same. Your voice, your eyes, your will and your spirit are one of the same. You are what he used to be. _

_But how? _

_ I can't bring myself to see, or to understand. _

_ How you turned out to be this cruel man._

…

It fell down from the heavens, teardrops from the sky. Mourning with him. Mourning the death of his son. If there truly where such a thing as Angels, they would be crying with him now. Crying for his son who's life was lost… Would they take care of him?

Embrace his son as he entered paradise? He hoped so, his son deserved nothing else. But he… He would never be able to hold his son again. What he clung to at this moment where nothing but a corpse. His emthy shell.

_His son was dead. _

Warm teardrops fell from his face and landed on the teen's cold we cheeks, quickly washed away by the Rain. No, the world was not a fair place. He already knew that from the moment he was born. A creature surviving of the souls of others. he despised hollows, but yet he was not much different from one himself.

_He lived to pray on the souls of the innocence._

_**"— I am deeply sorry, Adam"**_

His son was not the person who should have been sacrificed in this War. He was the last person who's life should have ended. His son, so young, so full of life and yet it ended in this way. His entire being was consumed by greaf as he looked at the lifeless body. For a while noting could distract him from the greaf he felt.

The moment his son's body was delivered to him he fell on his knees in shock before it consumed him. He embraced the corpse in silence. His few remaining men leaving him be. How long had he sat there now? Reason started catching up on him. He had to let go, the sun was going down and tomorrow he had to accept a new Dawn…

_One without his son_

_"— Your Majesty…"_

He knew what would be asked by his men as they slowly approached him.

_"— __We have already prepared the burial."_

There where no condolences, they all knew better than that. Words would mean little in a situation like this, nothing that where ever said by the could bring him back what he lost. There was no reason to waste words.

So he buried his son at night, the sermony was short, they where at war and the time was precious. But time mattered little for him now, what would time be without his son. Only simple and painful hours he had to endure all by himself.

They where loosing this war. Their downfall inescapable.

But his own death was not. He had no choice but to live on. Should he die he would return. he knew what 'creature' he was. He was a God. He could not truly die. He would be reborn, and his memories intact. When he woke up this day would be remembered

Kneeling, he touched the loose dirt his child was berried beneath, the body he created left to rot in the soil. Until it became dirt again. And his Soul… He did not truly know where it would go. He was a man that long ago believed in Christ and his Angels. But the truth was far from that.

No, there was no heaven. Only the treacherous after life of the Shinigami. And the endless desert plains of the Hollow middle world. The world was cruel. The world… Had to be re created. The Balance broken.

He gazed at the grave, before giving his last farewells.

_** "— **__**Rest now…Adam… My son. Take my heart with you"**_

He just prayed that hos son would hear him…

_And he did._

_..._

_Thanks for reading. To be honest I think this story will be for the selected tasted. I am really passionate about the whole Zangetsu\Ichigo\Yhwach connection and decided to make a story about that as deep as possible. So if you are not a fan of that, this story is probably not for you. Note that this story will not follow canon completely. I think most of you can guess what this plot__ is already leading to..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden

_I want to go back… _

_I want to go back… _

_Let me see you again. _

_Let me __**S A V E**__ you._

…

_** "— **__**Ichigo"**_

A familiar voice woke him from his slumber, the deep and stern tone he had come to know so well in all his battles. The voice always calling for him, helping him back on his feet when he was in distress. The one being he trusted more than any other.

_ "— …__.. Zangetsu?"_

Orange eyelashes shot open revealing the brown eyes hidden beneath the lids. He gave a soft sound as brightness hit him. The dark space he had been resting in before turned light as day as he was pulled from his outside world to his inner.

_ "— __Ossan! You're back!"_

Ichigo's voice came out as an eager cheer as his eyes where met with blue skies. His feet standing on blue glass reflecting the heaven above them. The old man stood several meters away, at the edge of the glass building.

The teen rushed over to the dark cloaked spirit, who was standing tall as always, his eyes revealing a sign of happiness as Ichigo approached him. It was a rare sight of emotion so easily seen from the man. The teen could truly feel the reflecting happiness his Zanpaktou felt. The boy stopped before the other, a smile taking over his face.

_** "—**__**The clouds in this world has finally cleared up"**_

Zangetsu smiled back at him as he spoke. _ d_. It was such a rare sight coming from his Zanpaktou spirit, and he could not help but to feel even happier at the sight of the older man giving him such a look...

Ichigo felt content, finally, he never expected to see the other spirit again when he lost his powers. And even when he got them back he was worried, worried what had become of Zangetsu, if the other would still be the same… Ichigo scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly as the other spoke. Yeah, he knew that, and now he sort of felt bad.

_ "— __Yeah, sorry Ossan, for making it rain on you so much…"_

The Old Man simply gave him a understanding look, he did not seem mad, nor upset, but he did almost seem…. concernrd.

_** "— **__**This Sky in this world are windows to your world, the clouds are the fragments of your heart. That is why it rains when you are in turmoil."**_

_ "— __Why Rain?"_

_** "— …**__**.Hm?"**_

_ "— __Why is it rain, does that mean something? Every since I can remember, it rains when I am sad. Not just here, but out there as well…"_

From the corner of his eyes he saw Zangetsu's mouth tightened, his eyes hidden beneath his shades and his head lowering slightly. What was he thinking about? It seemed like he was trying to find the right answers.

_** "— **__**Perhaps you can move the weather at your will when you are sad… Your heart… it is that strong. Even the Sky on the outside world is connected to you, Ichigo"**_

Ichigo blinked a little in confusion, not sure what to ask or even answer at that. So instead, he looked up, trying to collect his thoughts.

_ "— __Is it ever night?"_

Ichigo asked once the image hit him. The old man's head tilted downwards slightly, his eyes closed shut as he bowed his head.

_** " — **__**Not here"**_

_ "— __Not… Here?__ …__What do you mean by that?"_

The other made it sound like there was more to this place, it licked at his curiosity, making him lust for exploration.

_** "— **__**Where we stand now is the part of your Soul reflecting your Humanity. The buildings we stand on much like the ones in your own world… There are… other parts of your Soul and they are all differ from this. Reflecting from your own powers."**_

_ "— __You mean my Shinigami and Hollow powers?" _

Zangetsu gave a silent nodd and Ichigo asked no more questions. He wanted to see them, but something told him the old man wanted him to stay away from those places. Still he could ask…

_ "— __I see"_

Ichigo turned to the man with a smirk.

_ "__Then, would you mind showing me? I real-…Ossan? What is it?"_

There was a deep frown on the Spirit's face, unlike anything he had seen. The Zanpaktou Spirit looked… disturbed.

_** "— **__**I will not show you. Not now. Those places are… different, dangerous than where we stand now."**_

_ "— __I see…"_ He did not…. understand but now was not really the time for explorations. It seem like the Spirit had brought him here simply to greet him, and Ichigo was happy with that. He did not want to bother the man with questions that could be answered some other day.

_ "— __It's nice to have you back, old man"_

The teen gave the other one of his rare large and sincere smiles.

_ "— __I felt so lost when you where gone"_

**_ "…_****_.."_**

**'But I never went away.' **

** '****I was with you this whole time. When you lost your Shinigami powers I was still there' **

** '****Ichigo… I ….. am ****_not_**** your Shinigami powers'**

But _Yhwach_ could not bring himself to say those words.

...

_This chapter was a little rushed since I am going on vacation and wanted to get it out before I am going on Hiatus, still, I hope you enjoy! BTW, These two first chapters are more or less introductions. In the next chapters the actual story will begin._


End file.
